The one that got away
by animefiredemon
Summary: Reborn has always liked Tsuna, but wont tell anyone. Hes gotten jealous and truly loves the boy, but Tsuna might just be the one that gets away.


Hello people that are reading! I realized i have not made anything new in a while because of all of my school work. This idea just popped in my head. This is my first time writing a story like this so tell me what you thing. I will apologize now for any of my misspelling throughout the story. I was never a very good speller, thank you lord for spell check. hope you like it.

I do not own the series or the characters

...

I don't know when it happened. When he shattered all of the defense on my heart. How he was able to shatter the chains and unlock every lock that i had in place. He did the unthinkable, the impossible. He caused the world's strongest hitman to feel love.

With just one goofy smile, i felt happiness run through me, and one little laugh made me want to smile. His constant brightness was almost to bright to look at, but yet i kept on looking. He was the first person to make me feel this way.

The first person to make me want to smile, made me want to laugh. The first person that i would do anything for. I would stay in one place and be a caged bird if that pleased him. I would sacrifice my life to insure his. the only reason i have not done so is because of him.

For having such a delicate structure, he can fight, and not just fight, learn. He learns after every move he makes and then somehow makes it better and comes out with a victory. Everytime he comes out ok i feel a weight lift off my shoulders. I let out the breath that i was unconsciously holding and i smile just a little under my fedora.

I was happy that he was ok, and at first that scared me. I was not supposed to feel anything, just train him and make him fitting for his title. To make him strong enough so he would not be slaughtered in mere minutes once he left for a job.

I tried to stop the feeling many times, but to no avail. A first i hit him and called him names, convincing myself that the only reason i felt anything was because of how hysterical his reactions were. This worked for awhile until they came along.

Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's friends. Everyday they would come for him and took him away. I was thankful at first that they were helping him, that the vongola family was growing and that he now had support, but then a new feeling came along.

Jealousy….

At first it wasn't evident, just small things like when he smiled at them, a feeling of anger took root in me, or feelings of sadness when someone other than myself saved my idiot pupal.

It never really got to the point of hurting his idiotic friends or actually killing someone, but it has come close.

I wanted to kill that idiotic girl Kyoko many times over, and not just a gunshot to the head, no, a death so gruesome that her idiotic brother would feel it too. A death that made her scream out in forgiveness for all the things that she has done, even if she herself does not know it.

I am not against killing, it is my job as a hitman, but i just couldn't bring myself to ever harm the girl. The thought of Tsuna looking at me and yelling at me about it made me hold back. Just the thought of the boy crying because of me made me want to cringe and shoot myself for some kind of redemption.

As time went on i learned how to deal with the fact that he was not only mine, but the boss of many. I would never be the only person in the world for him, for he had many. His friends, his family, and sadly lovers.

I never did let go of my want for the man, but i had tried. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't possible for us to be together, and that he would be happier with someone else.

It was no surprise that Kyoko eventually started to like Tsuna back after he had save her countless times and had risked his life in each attempt. He wasn't the Dame kid that we all started with, but now an actual man…. sorta.

They both have been together for almost six months. That leads us up to this day. Most likely one of the most important days in his life.

She walks out onto the aisle in a beautiful dress and makeup done, most likely by Bianchi and Haru. She walked up to him and smiled. The minister started to talk.

"Do you Tsunayoshi Sawada take Kyoko Sasagawa to be….."

I blocked out the man and focused all of my attention on Tsuna. When the minister finished the sentence, Tsuna spoke.

If my heart was not already broken enough, then it was now. Tsuna replied with an "I do". There was no reason for him not to. i never told him about my feelings, and even if i had, there was no way he would leave the girl of his dreams to be with me.

Cheering erupted when they kissed, but i just tried to hold back a gag. The couple went back down the aisle and as they passed my, Tsuna looked over and smiled.

I felt warm with that. All the pain of him being with someone else was devastating to say the least, but the knowledge that he was happy made it bearable.

I decided it then. I decided that even though he would never be mine, i would make sure that he stayed happy, because his smile was still my light.


End file.
